1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a thermoplastic resin composition, in particular, to a thermoplastic resin composition and a molding product made therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, thermoplastic resin was shown to have good molding properties, physical and mechanical properties. In particular, one of its features is to have a good appearance and gloss in the molded product. Therefore, thermoplastic resin has been widely applied in different fields, such as in household appliances, mechanical parts, office supplies, electronic components and in the automotive industry etc.
In general, thermoplastic resin can be processed by using molding methods such as injection molding, extrusion molding and blow extension molding etc. In addition, during specific molding processes, the resin needs to be compressed into a sheet prior to molding. In order to fulfill such a requirement, the resin needs to have a high melt strength (i.e., increase the molecular weight of the resin), such that a good thickness uniformity and dimension stability during thermoforming or vacuum forming can be maintained.
However, after increasing the molecular weight of the resin, many drawbacks may arise such as the decrease in mobility, deterioration of the molding properties and reduced productivity etc. To overcome such drawbacks, a general way is to add branching agents for improving the properties. In conventional techniques, the added branching agents are selected from multifunctional reactive monomers such as divinyl compounds or polyvalent acrylate compounds. However, when such monomers are used in the manufacturing process, although the drawbacks such as the decrease in mobility and deterioration of the molding properties may be prevented, it may also cause the cross-linking of the resin such that it is attached to the pipeline surface and result in the formation of carbides. As such, the manufacturing process becomes unsuccessful and the hue of the obtained resin is poor.
Accordingly, how to make a molding product having high melt tension to aid in the thinning processing and to improve the production stability is an issue that a person skilled in the art seeks to resolve.